Who is The Winner?
by cyancosmic
Summary: Ketika perang berakhir, dua orang yang selama ini menjadi musuh bebuyutan memutuskan untuk melakukan gencatan senjata. Gencatan senjata di antara keduanya pun berlanjut, hingga melahirkan generasi baru yang penasaran akan hubungan mereka di masa lalu. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi generasi baru itu. Pair: Inaho K x Fem!Slaine


_Author's note:_

 _Konnichiwa, minna!_

 _Berkat saran dan storyline dari_ _ **Fujoshi-desu,**_ _akhirnya muncul satu ff terpisah dari ff yang sudah pernah ada sebelumnya. Senang dan terharu sekali karena ini pertama kalinya saya coba menulis One Shot (Cry)_

 _Setting di fanfic ini, kurang lebih satu dekade setelah pertempuran berakhir dan sama seperti fanfic yang satunya lagi, semoga kalian juga suka dengan fanfic yang ini._

 _Cheers!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aldnoah Zero** not mine

 **Who is the winner?** by cyancosmic

 **Warning : OC, Typos, Gender Bender, Fem!Slaine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sen-chan! Shin-chan!"

Wanita berambut seperak platina yang mengikat rambutnya ke atas itu berkacak pinggang saat melihat dua orang anak kecil yang namanya disebut itu. Matahari sudah lama terbenam namun kedua orang anak ini masih berada di ruang bermain dan mengacak-acak mainan. Melihatnya, orang tua mana yang tidak geram dengan duo anak kembar ini?

"Kaa-chan!"

Keduanya berseru saat melihat wanita bercelemek yang memasuki ruangan dengan berkacak pinggang itu. Namun bukannya takut, kedua anak itu malah tersenyum riang saat melihat sang Ibu. Bahkan dengan santainya yang satu langsung mendekat pada sang Ibu dan menunjukkan mainan berwarna putih yang digenggamnya. Melihatnya, kegeraman yang dirasakan wanita itu pun langsung sirna dan ia pun membalas senyuman kedua anaknya.

"Kaa-chan! Tharsis menang lagi!" Anak laki-laki yang berambut perak platina sama seperti dirinya menunjukkan robot berwarna putih seukuran tangannya. Ia mengguncang-guncang robot itu dan memperlihatkannya pada sang Ibu sembari berkata, "Sleipnir kalah! Sleipnir kalah!"

"Sen-chan bohong!" Anak laki-laki yang berambut cokelat gelap seperti sang suami langsung protes mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dari matras yang menghiasi ruang bermain dan langsung mendekat pada sang Ibu. Lalu ia menunjukkan mainan robot berwarna jingga di tangannya dan berkata, "Tou-chan bilang, Sleipnir itu tidak bisa kalah. Sleipnir jagoan."

"Kaa-chan bilang Tharsis lebih hebat," balas yang berambut perak platina, tidak mau kalah, "Tharsis bisa bergerak cepat, lebih cepat dibanding Sleipnir. Sleipnir itu lambat."

"Tapi Tharsis juga dikalahkan Sleipnir!" Anak laki-laki yang satunya kembali angkat bicara, sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. "Ya, Kaa-chan, ya? Sleipnir hebat 'kan, Kaa-chan?"

Mendengar pertengkaran yang sudah umum terjadi setiap hari dan setiap jam itu, wanita yang dipanggil Kaa-chan oleh kedua anaknya itu mengambil dua mainan yang ada di tangan masing-masing anak. Ia meletakkan keduanya di lemari, yang paling mudah dijangkau oleh anak-anaknya baru menghampiri keduanya. Ia pun berlutut di hadapan kedua anaknya dan kembali berkata, "Keduanya hebat. Tapi keduanya juga butuh tidur karena sudah bertempur sepanjang hari ini. Apa Shin-chan dan Sen-chan tidak mau membiarkan mereka tidur?"

Keduanya terdiam sejenak dan menatap sang Ibu. Lalu salah satu dari mereka, yang berambut cokelat mengulurkan tangannya pada sang Ibu, meminta dipeluk. "Kaa-chan!"

"Shin-chan sudah mengantuk, ya?" Sang Ibu berkata sembari memeluk anak laki-lakinya itu. "Kalau Sen-chan bagaimana?"

"Sena masih mau main dengan Tharsis, Kaa-chan!" Anak laki-laki itu berkata sembari berjalan menuju ke lemari tempat sang Ibu meletakkan mainan kesayangannya. "Sena belum ngantuk, Tharsis juga pasti belum."

"Oh, ya?" Sang Ibu berkata sembari menggenggam tangan mungil Sena. Lalu wanita itu kembali berkata, "Tapi Tharsis lelah sekali lho! Dia harus bergerak cepat mengikuti Sen-chan hari ini. Kalau Sen-chan tidak membiarkannya tidur, besok dia bisa kalah melawan Sleipnir. Apa Sen-chan mau Tharsis kalah dari Sleipnir?"

Anak laki-lakinya yang berambut perak mengerjapkan mata saat menatap sang Ibu. Logika anak umur lima tahunnya mulai bekerja saat mendengar penjelasan tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat, anak itu pun mendekat dan memeluk wanita berambut perak platina itu.

"Mau tidur," ucap anak laki-laki itu sembari memeluk Ibunya. "Supaya Tharsis menang."

Mendengar itu, anak laki-laki yang ada di pelukan Ibunya berkata, "Tharsis tidak bisa menang! Sleipnir yang selalu menang."

"Kalau Sleipnir tidak tidur, dia juga akan kalah dari Tharsis lho, Shin-chan!" Ibunya kembali mengingatkan anak laki-laki yang berambut cokelat gelap itu. Kemudian, sembari menggandeng Sena di tangan kiri dan membawa Shieru di pelukannya, wanita itu berjalan keluar dari ruang bermain. Ia menutup pintu ruangan dan melintasi ruang keluarga sembari membawa kedua anak itu. Ketika kakinya sudah tiba di depan pintu kayu bertuliskan 'SENA' dan 'SHIERU', anak laki-laki yang digandengnya mendorong kamar dan berlari masuk ke dalam.

Wanita itu meletakkan anak laki-laki yang digendongnya ke ranjang dengan seprai jingga dan menyelimuti anak itu. Ia membiarkan anak itu bergelung di dalam selimutnya sebelum beranjak pada anak laki-laki yang satunya lagi. Anak laki-laki berambut perak itu sudah naik ke ranjang dan memakai sendiri selimutnya. Walaupun tidak rapi, wanita itu tersenyum pada si anak lelaki berambut perak dan memperbaiki letak selimutnya. Ia juga menyelimuti anak itu dan mengecup dahinya.

Ketika wanita itu hendak beranjak meninggalkannya dan memadamkan lampu, anak laki-laki itu kembali berkata, "Kaa-chan, kapan Tou-chan pulang?"

Mendengar itu, wanita berambut perak itu tak jadi memadamkan lampu. Ia mendekat pada si anak laki-laki dan berkata, "Sen-chan ingin bertemu Tou-chan?"

Si anak laki-laki mengangguk. "Tou-chan sudah janji akan bermain dengan Sena," kata anak itu, "Tou-chan bilang akan mengatakan rahasia pada Sena supaya Tharsis menang melawan Sleipnir."

"Oh ya?" Ibunya berkata dengan nada tertarik. "Nanti kalau Tou-chan pulang, Sen-chan harus mengingatkan Tou-chan ya? Tou-chan 'kan pelupa."

Sena mengangguk. "Kaa-chan, ceritakan lagi soal Tharsis."

Alis sang Ibu terangkat sedikit saat mendengar perkataan anaknya. "Lagi?"

Sekali lagi Sena mengangguk, lalu ia menoleh ke samping ranjang, tempat anak laki-laki satunya berbaring. Lalu berkata, "Shin-chan juga mau dengar 'kan?"

Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat, yang sebelumnya dikira wanita itu sudah tidur menurunkan selimut hingga menyingkap wajahnya. Bola mata sebiru lautannya kembali terbuka dan anak laki-laki itu berkata, "Mau tentang Sleipnir. Ceritakan tentang Sleipnir, Kaa-chan!"

Menanggapi permintaan anaknya, wanita itu pun kembali mendekat pada keduanya. Ia merapikan selimut anak-anak itu, menyembunyikan sedikit wajah mereka di balik selimur dan duduk di tepi ranjang milik salah satunya. Lalu wanita itu pun berkata, "Baiklah. Tentang Sleipnir dan Tharsis, ya?"

Kedua anaknya mengangguk dan memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan. Sena menatapnya dengan tertarik, sementara Shieru dengan mata mengantuk, masih berusaha menatapnya. Karena itu, sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Shieru, wanita itu pun memulai ceritanya.

"Dahulu kala, di sebuah negeri yang amat jauh ada sang Putri dengan dua belas ksatria Orbital Knightsnya yang sangat luar biasa. Setiap kali perang melanda negerinya, sang Putri akan mengerahkan kedua belas ksatrianya untuk mengalahkan lawan, sehingga musuh pun tidak berani menyerang dan negerinya dipenuhi kedamaian. Hal ini terus terjadi hingga akhirnya kedua belas ksatrianya menemui musuh yang cerdik dan sulit dikalahkan."

"Sleipnir!", seru anak laki-laki yang ia usap kepalanya. "Pasti Sleipnir!"

"Benar, Sleipnir!" Wanita itu menoleh padanya dan tersenyum lembut. "Sleipnir si Kataphrakt berwarna jingga yang menjadi musuh sang Putri kali ini tak dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah. Satu persatu ksatria milik sang Putri tumbang di tangannya dan sang Putri pun panik. Mengetahui hal ini, salah satu ksatrianya yang tercepat pun mengajukan diri untuk mengalahkan musuh yang mengganggu mereka."

"Tharsis!" Sena berseru begitu mendengar cerita Ibunya. "Tharsis 'kan, Kaa-chan?"

"Ya, Tharsis," wanita itu tersenyum saat mendengar antusiasme anak laki-lakinya. "Tharsis yang maju untuk mengalahkan Sleipnir. Di medan perang, akhirnya mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dan saat itu, Sleipnir pun menyadari bahwa Tharsis merupakan lawan yang seimbang dengannya."

"Lalu Tharsis menang?"

"Sayangnya, Tharsis tidak berhasil menang. Ia pun menyingkir, kembali dulu ke negerinya untuk mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya. Ia berharap di negerinya, sang Putri akan memberikannya dukungan sehingga ia bisa kembali ke medan pertempuran."

"Apa sang Putri memberinya dukungan, Kaa-chan?"

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Dibanding memberi dukungan, Tharsis malah dikhianati oleh ksatria lain dan dituduh bekerja sama dengan Sleipnir untuk menjatuhkan sang Putri."

"Jahat! Sena tidak suka pada ksatria lain. Mereka jahat pada Tharsis."

Biarpun sudah mendengar berkali-kali, reaksi Sena saat mendengar pengkhianatan ksatria yang lain selalu sama. Mendengarnya, wanita itu pun tersenyum kembali pada Sena dan berkata, "Benar. Mereka jahat, karena itu Tharsis pun mencoba melarikan diri lagi. Tebak ke mana Tharsis melarikan diri?"

Sena memicingkan mata, tampak berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawabannya. Sekali lagi, wanita itu tersenyum geli melihat cara anak itu bertingkah meniru ayahnya yang tengah berpikir. Padahal, anak itu sudah tahu pasti jawabannya karena sudah mendengar cerita ini berkali-kali.

"Ke tempat Sleipnir?"

" _Ting! Tong!_ Sen-chan benar. Tharsis melarikan diri ke tempat Sleipnir." Wanita itu berpura-pura bertepuk tangan saat mendengar jawaban anak laki-lakinya. Lalu ia kembali berkata, "Rupanya, Sleipnir menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan kedua belas ksatria sang Putri, karena itu Sleipnir menyerang mereka. Makanya, setelah diberitahu Sleipnir, Tharsis pun menyatukan kekuatan dengan Sleipnir dan menyerang sebelas ksatria yang lain."

"Apakah mereka menang, Kaa-chan?"

"Mereka?" Wanita itu tersenyum sembari beranjak pada Sena dan menyelimuti anak yang masih belum tidur itu. "Mereka akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan kesebelas ksatria lain dan menyelamatkan sang Putri."

"Lalu? Di mana Tharsis dan Sleipnir sekarang, Kaa-chan?"

"Sekarang?" Wanita itu mengerjapkan mata mendengar pertanyaan Sena. "Sekarang, mereka ada di lemari mainan milik Sen-chan dan Shin-chan, sedang tertidur lelap karena lelah bertarung sepanjang hari."

Sena mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap wanita yang menyelimuti dan mengusap rambut peraknya itu. "Kaa-chan, Sleipnir dan Tharsis itu berteman. Jadi tidak ada yang kalah 'kan? Sleipnir dan Tharsis sama-sama menang 'kan?"

"Benar," jawab sang Ibu. "Mereka memenangkannya berdua."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Tou-chan selalu bilang bahwa Sleipnir yang menang?" Sena kembali bertanya. "Kata Tou-chan, Sleipnir yang menang karena Tharsis menyerah."

"Oh, ya?" Wanita itu berusaha tersenyum, walaupun dalam hatinya, ia akan mempersoalkan hal ini dengan suaminya nanti.

"Sena mau Tharsis juga menang!" Anak laki-laki itu berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Ya, Kaa-chan?"

Wanita berambut perak itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sesaat ketika mendengar perkataan anaknya. Namun, pada akhirnya wanita itu kembali tersenyum dan mengecup dahi anak laki-laki yang masih membuka matanya itu. Lalu ia berkata, "Kadang, menyerah tidak selalu berarti kalah, Sen-chan!"

"Tidak kalah?"

Kepala wanita itu digerakkan ke kiri dan kanan, "Tidak. Nah, selamat tidur, Sen-chan!"

Sena masih menatap wanita itu beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya anak laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya. Sang Ibu masih mengusap-usap rambutnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan sisi Sena dan kembali ke sisi Shieru. Wanita itu juga mengecup dahi Shieru yang sudah jatuh tertidur lebih dulu, sebelum beranjak ke pintu dan memadamkan lampu. Setelahnya, wanita itu pun keluar dan menutup pintu kamar anak-anaknya.

"Cerita pengantar tidur yang menarik," gumam seseorang yang sudah duduk di ruang keluarga seolah tengah menanti kehadirannya. "Aku pulang, Koumori!"

Melihat pria berambut cokelat gelap yang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga itu, wanita berambut perak tadi langsung berjalan mendekat. Tangannya menyambut uluran tangan pria tersebut dan ia pun memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir pria itu. Lalu ia berkata, "Okaeri, Orenji!"

"Sena dan Shieru sudah tidur?" Pria itu bertanya sembari menatap wanita yang duduk di pangkuannya itu. "Apa hari ini mereka membuat ulah?"

"Hanya bertengkar seperti biasa soal Sleipnir dan Tharsis," jawab wanita itu sembari membukakan dasi yang dikenakan sang suami. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini, Ensign Kaizuka?"

"Membosankan seperti biasa, hanya ditemani tumpukan dokumen dan meeting berkepanjangan." Setelah menjawab demikian, pria itu kembali bertanya pada istrinya. "Apa yang mereka perdebatkan lagi? Masih soal menang dan kalah?"

"Benar, dan ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak ingat bahwa Sleipnir pernah mengalahkan Tharsis." Wanita itu kembali berkata sembari mengangkat dagu suaminya dengan satu telunjuk. "Apa ingatanku sudah memburuk belakangan ini, Ensign Kaizuka?"

"Begitukah?" Pria itu memeluk pinggang istrinya dan memaksa sang istri untuk lebih dekat dengannya. "Kalau aku tidak mengalahkannya, aku tidak akan mendapatkan pilotnya, bukan?"

Wanita itu menyentuh wajah suaminya dan menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi mata kiri suaminya. "Kau tidak mengalahkannya. Memangnya kau sudah lupa, siapa yang memberikan luka tembakan di mata kirimu ini?"

"Benar juga, berkat itu sekarang aku hanya punya satu mata untuk mengagumi kecantikan istriku," kata pria yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangan istrinya itu. "Tapi sepertinya, pilot Tharsis harus diingatkan perihal masa tahanan yang harus dijalaninya jika pilot Sleipnir tidak mengambilnya sebagai istri. Apa aku harus mengingatkanmu lagi soal ini, Slaine?"

Senyum sinis mengembang di wajah wanita yang menjadi istrinya itu. "Aku belum kalah, Kaizuka Inaho."

"Aku tahu, Slaine," ucap pria itu sembari melepaskan ikatan rambut yang dikenakan sang istri dengan tangannya yang lain. Ia pun memeluk pinggang wanita itu dengan erat, memaksanya mendekat hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas wanita itu. "Tapi berkali-kali pun, aku akan terus mengalahkanmu."

"Oh ya?" Bibir wanita berambut perak itu mengecup pelan bibir suaminya. "Bagaimana caramu mengalahkanku, Kaizuka Inaho?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu," pria itu menyentuhkan lagi bibirnya, "kalau kau tidak menyerang."

Sekali lagi senyum tipis yang menggoda muncul di bibir wanita itu, senyum yang membuat pria itu tak dapat menahan diri untuk segera melumatnya. Namun, telunjuk wanita itu menghalanginya untuk mengecup wanita itu.

"Kalau aku menang, besok kau harus mengatakan pada Sena dan Shieru bahwa Tharsis pernah menang melawan Sleipnir." Wanita itu berkata lagi sembari menaruh satu tangannya di leher suaminya. "Bagaimana?"

"Dan… bagaimana kalau kau kalah, Slaine?" Pemuda itu bertanya sembari menatap manik sebiru lautan yang begitu dekat hingga ia dapat meraihnya. "Apa aku harus mengulang pernyataan bahwa Sleipnir memang tak terkalahkan?"

"Katakan…," wanita itu mengecup lagi bibir pria itu, "bahwa aku yang menyerahkan diri padamu, Kaizuka Inaho."

"Tidak mau."

"Kaizuka Inaho!"

"Bagaimanapun, aku pemenangnya," kata pria itu sembari menarik wanita itu dan mengecup bibirnya, "dan aku tidak suka diperintah oleh pihak yang kalah."

…

 _Author's note:_

 _How is it?_

 _Apa kalian penasaran juga siapa yang menang? Atau uda terjawab? XD_

 _Aniway, thank you for reading. Bila sempat, mohon di review ya jadi saya tahu gimana pendapat kalian XD_


End file.
